


The quiet of a New Year

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, The Silmarillion References, We don't acknowledge 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean and Cas celebrate their first New Year with the ones they love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	The quiet of a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a Happy New Year with this fluffy piece! May 2021 be a good year, filled with love to everyone that reads these words. <3

It's a quiet affair, which Dean thinks is funny. Nothing in his life had been quiet.

Not the fire roaring as it burned down his childhood home. Not the screaming realization that his mom was gone. Not the words shouted at him from his dad, drunk with anger and guilt. Not the sickening thud of a door closing when Sammy left him to go off to college. Not the crackling of thunder and lights exploding in that barn so many years ago when an angel of the Lord walked in, not only into that building but into his life. Although Cas had been annoying as hell in the beginning. Still were at times.

Dean cracks a smile.

“What's so funny, Dean?”

Dean grins. “Nothing, Cas.” He looks at Sam and Eileen, sitting on the couch – _Dean and Cas'_ couch – still immersed in a discussion about who destroyed the Two Trees. They're definitely not quiet. He smiles fondly at them. Nerds.

“You're both wrong, he calls out. “It's not Fëanor, Sam,” Dean shakes his head in mock disgust, “that's the elf who captured the light of the Two Trees and made the Silmarils, you know the gems that Morgoth went all loco after.” He flashes a smile at Eileen. “And while Morgoth did say the words, he didn't do the deed, Eileen, that was Ungoliant.”

They both stare at him blankly. “Uh, Ungoliant, Aragog's more badass cousin. _Gloomweaver_ ,” Dean adds for clarification.

Sam frowns. Like he has a reason to make that face.

Dean throws up his hands in surrender. “I give up.”

Jack, who's been looking out the window joins in. “I just want to clarify that the event didn't even happen in _Lord of the Rings._ ”

Dean points his finger at Jack. “Bingo, kid. We're talking predawn _Lord of the Rings_. _The Silmarillion_.”

Eileen smiles. “I knew that.”

“I know, it's sweet of you to indulge my brother though. The things we do for love.”

Dean laughs when Sam does that face again.

His brother interrupts them. “Alright, what time is it?”

“We have five minutes and twenty-two seconds until the clock strikes midnight.”

Eileen grabs Sam's hand and pulls him out of the couch. They join Jack by the window.

It's a small house Dean and Cas have bought. It has a view of the woods and a lake nearby where they can hopefully swim, maybe catch some fish when spring and summer come. It rests on a vantage point, which will serve well for the evening's fireworks.

Cas gently weaves his fingers together with Dean's.

Dean's heart does fireworks of its own. A rush of warmth spreads through him; it's a feeling that still doesn't feel familiar but is very welcome. Dean squeezes Cas' hand and exhales.

He has everything he could ever wish for, everything he _dared_ hope for, small as that hope had been.

They go to the window and stand by Jack.

Dean lets go of Cas and pulls Jack in for a hug. He squeezes him tightly and whispers in his ear. “I'm glad you're ours, kid. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dean.” Jack holds on for a while longer before letting go. He looks at Dean, a soft smile on his face, and nods once before turning his attention to the window. “I've never seen fireworks live. I do know that over a quarter of a billion pounds of fireworks will go off tonight, in the States alone.”

Dean hums. “Well, sorry to disappoint Jack, but this is Lawrence. We can count us lucky if we get ten pounds of that.” He pats Jack on the shoulder. “Don't worry though, it will be awesome.”

“It will?”

“Yeah, cause we have each other.”

Jack smiles at that.

Nothing in his life had been quiet Dean thinks again, but he pauses. That isn't true.

There had been good, quiet moments in his life.

The quiet as Dean finally managed to ease Sammy's fears as a child so he could fall asleep at night. The quiet as Dean drove Baby on mile-long roads heading home after a successful hunt with Sam drifting off to sleep. The quiet that settled in his mind while trying to bake a new cake. The quiet as Dean came to realize that no, he wasn't his father, he was his own. The quiet after Dean told Cas that he loved him too, just before they kissed for the very first time.

Maybe that is life, the not so quiet moments, intermingled with the very quiet ones.

The outside of their window flashes in a multitude of colors, accompanied by the sound of fireworks going off.

The light illuminates Cas' face, and Dean thinks that he's beautiful. He says it.

“You're beautiful, Cas.”

And that beauty turns greater as Cas smiles.

They kiss.

It's a soft meeting of lips, yet one that fuels the fire that burns within Dean. Not even the flame of Anor can surpass it. Dean's heart thunders in his chest, yet his mind is quiet except for one eternal truth that rings through him. He loves Cas.

Maybe this is life, the not so quiet moments, intermingled with the very quiet ones. Dean can't wait to share those moments with Cas.

“Happy new year, Cas.”

Cas' eyes – blue as the sky – light up. “Happy new year, Dean.”


End file.
